


Violent sex

by L_Chico



Category: Psychopath diary 싸이코패스 다이어리
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Chico/pseuds/L_Chico
Summary: 如题的车小儿学步车ooc有我真的一滴也没有了
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 21





	Violent sex

“徐仁宇！”陆东植沙哑的痛呼从唇齿间泄出，身体止不住地颤抖。

徐仁宇这个混蛋毫无预兆地冲入他的身体，硕大的性器顶端凶狠地顶开他紧闭的穴口，粗大的柱身不由分说地埋入温热的肉穴中。上翘的柱头狠狠擦过湿滑的肠壁，力道重的让他以为肉壁马上就要被顶破了。

陆东植疼的打颤，双手紧扣徐仁宇的肩膀，在他苍白的肌肤上留下暗红的掐痕，心里想着穴口肯定被撑破了。“太疼…了！徐仁宇！你…嘶！你说过的！这次我在上面！嘶！慢点！痛！”话刚说到一半，娇嫩的内壁就被徐仁宇猛地一顶，痛得他咬咬牙，张开嘴就咬住徐仁宇的肩头，恨不得咬下来一块肉，口中立刻充盈血的腥味，“嗯！”

徐仁宇被咬的一痛，皱起眉头猛地抓住陆东植柔软的小卷毛，一把扯开，肩头上是两排明显的齿印和一摊口水。徐仁宇的动作迫使陆东植昂起头颅，齿间染血，不满地瞪着徐仁宇。徐仁宇突地笑开，蜜穴内的性器恶劣地插入抽出，痛的陆东植眼眶蓄满了泪水，要掉不掉的，可怜兮兮。

“东植xi，你这个样子操得了我吗？”

陆东植抽抽搭搭地吸着鼻子，眼泪控制不住地掉出几滴。颤抖的双手紧握成拳打向徐仁宇的肩窝，“啊！先…放开我的头发！痛！每次我…我都嗯！！都打不过你…被你艹得死去活来的…徐仁宇你慢点！艹！让我上一次…上一次怎么了？！”

陆东植被徐仁宇艹得颠颠簸簸，胀痛的肉穴渐渐被操出出酸麻的快感，“哼嗯！”

陆东植更难受了，这怎么操几下就开始爽了！

徐仁宇选择用行动直接证明陆东植不可能反攻的事实，强硬地拉住陆东植的手摸到两人相连的地方，让他好好地摸摸自己被操圆的洞，如恋人般亲密低语，“东植xi，你的骚洞会被我完全操开，闭合不上，只能流出我射在里面的精液，你摸到了吗？这是你被我操出的水儿。你看…”

徐仁宇胯部一动，阴茎猛地抽出一截，带出艳红色的穴肉，让陆东植的手指能摸到，“你太骚了不是吗？”

陆东植羞耻地闭紧双眼，呻吟中都带了哭腔，用尽全力想抽出自己的手。他不想摸自己被操开的穴口，不想摸徐仁宇被他的肠液浸湿的肉棒，更不想摸自己被操红的穴肉，但说出的话一点都不服气。“你…哈嗯…你被…啊啊！我就说！被我操了也这样！哈嗯！！”

“被”字一出口，徐仁宇的性器狠操进他的体内，啵唧一声挤出一股透明黏糊的肠液，“操”字刚发出一个音节，那根可恨的肉棒竟然顶着他的肠壁缓缓地，画着圈地抽插，磨得他又痛又痒。

可他就是要说完了！打架可以打不过！嘴上可不能再输了！

“你…哈唔！”陆东植倒吸一口冷气，还想接着说，话刚开了头就直接被徐仁宇用双唇堵住了嘴巴，舌头被吸咬得生疼，心里一股无名火起，亲亲亲！不让我说话还亲！“哼唔！哈…徐…唔！”没有机会说出一句完整的话，气得陆东植下意识地用力，犬齿误打误撞地刺破了徐仁宇的舌尖。不流血还没事儿，血珠一冒，徐仁宇的动作愈发狂暴，报复似的用牙齿划破陆东植的舌面，血液混杂着唾液在两人的唇齿间翻涌，发出“啧啧”地水声。

上面侵略陆东植的口腔，下面的肉棒大操大干紧热的肉穴，整根没入整根抽出，带出的蜜液滴落在他的阴毛中，抽插间将陆东植的屁股蛋儿润得晶亮黏腻，穴口“啪啪”地被操出白沫。

“徐…嗯哈！不要了…啊嗯…不要了！”陆东植在与徐仁宇的性事中哪儿受过这么刺激的？上下的小嘴儿都被堵得严实，偏偏他的敏感点还被徐仁宇找到，上颚不断被徐仁宇冒血的舌尖搔刮，痒得他不住地收缩自己的蜜穴，更刺激了穴内粗大雄勃的肉棒，痛感减弱，又痒又爽的快感如同毒品侵蚀他的大脑，“哼啊！徐仁宇！”

陆东植用力推开徐仁宇，舌尖之间扯出一条黏连的银丝。

“哈啊…不要了！不要了啊！”

徐仁宇低笑一声，拇指摩挲他的唇瓣，“还想操我吗？”

“操…啊！”才蹦出一个字儿，陆东植瞬间睁大双眼，胸口传来一阵痛感，乳周竟然被徐仁宇咬破了，流出缕缕鲜红的血线，“痛！”

徐仁宇怎么就不能听完他的话！他想说“操个屁！”干嘛不听完就咬他！痛死了！他委屈死了，眼泪断了线似的滴落在徐仁宇的胸口，喉咙一紧，他被操得打出一个小嗝，“嗝，徐仁…宇！啊啊啊！不操了！不操了！”

徐仁宇竟然把他的囊袋都塞进来一半！本来穴内的肉棒就惊人的大，现在还怼进去一半囊袋！

陆东植打着嗝，惊慌失措地撑着徐仁宇的肩膀就想逃，却被那双大手死死掐住腰，残忍地向下按，“啊啊啊！”

陆东植的小脑袋软软地顶在徐仁宇的肩窝，大口大口地喘着气，粉嫩的肉棒吐出一股股白色的精液，将两人的小腹弄得泥泞不堪，“哈啊…哈…哈啊…”

陆东植费力地转过头，盯住眼前圆润的耳唇，一口狠狠咬住，用牙齿毫不留情地啃咬，突地脖颈一痛，徐仁宇的犬齿硬生生地刺入他小麦色的肌肤。

两人如同两只气盛的野兽，撕咬啃噬，发泄内心的暴虐。

“陆东植，你真是欠调教。”

“哈啊！！”陆东植被迫松开嘴巴，他的身体被猛地一转，肉穴中的性器凶狠地转了一圈，磨得他止不住地尖叫，更让人疯狂的是徐仁宇轻松地将他捞在怀里，稳稳当当地站在地上，肉棒顶进到诡异的深度，从没有被深入过的穴道被强行冲开。

陆东植刚抬起头的性器生生疼软了。

陆东植哭叫出声，小腿僵硬地绷直在半空中，双手用力掐住徐仁宇青筋暴露的手臂，指甲前端没入其中，使血液如同细流般从伤口处缓缓涌出，“徐仁宇…呜嗝…太深了！哈啊！太深了呜！”

徐仁宇爱死了陆东植在怀中哭叫呻吟的样子，尤其是现在，腰胯的青紫，唇上没有干的血液，现在的陆东植，血腥地糜乱。

他只想把陆东植操得哭泣求饶，或者直接操死在自己的阴茎上。“东植xi，伸手挤压你的小腹。”

陆东植哭泣着摇头，徐仁宇的话简直就像恶魔的低语，“不要！不要这个姿势！啊呜！太…呜太深了！”

徐仁宇显然不满意陆东植拒绝他的样子，加重语气，钳住他的膝盖，“快点，你知道的，我不想把话说第二遍。”

陆东植眼泪掉的更凶，鬼使神差的伸手颤颤地摸向小腹，能清晰地感受到肉穴内偾张的阴茎，“不要，徐仁宇…哈啊…啊啊！”

徐仁宇毫不留情地一记深顶，几乎要把陆东植的内脏顶得移了位，“按下去！”

陆东植泪眼模糊地哼唧，整个人都有些神志不清，甚至嘴唇都在颤动，“啊！不要了！我按呜嗯…”手指猛地按压小腹，肠壁紧紧贴住在肉穴内抽插的肉棒。这感觉太恐怖了，那根怪物仿佛真就要把他的肉壁顶破顶穿，“啊！哈啊！放我…放我下去！徐仁宇！”

陆东植明白了，徐仁宇这是想把他操死。

徐仁宇冷冷一笑，手臂用力，轻而易举地颠弄着陆东植，让他在自己的肉棒上操动，被操出的肠液“咕叽咕叽”地飞溅到地板上。肉穴被操弄的声音响彻在整个房间内。

“啊嗯！啊！”陆东植恐惧地看着不远处的屋门，来不及吞咽的唾液滴到他的手上，整个人都被操得黏黏糊糊的，更别提穴中的肉棒顶得一次比一次深，插得一次比一次狠，“徐…仁宇…呜哼…我不操…啊嗯…不操你了！太深了…呜呜…放…放啊啊！”陆东植眼前一片水雾，肉棒可怜巴巴地再次吐出一股股精液。

不知道哪个字又对上徐仁宇的胃口，让这个变态以一种给小孩子把尿的姿势，一边操一边大步地走，淫湿的肠液啪嗒啪嗒地落了一路。

这比站着操他还令他崩溃，走路的动作使阴茎不容拒绝地直往里捅，越操越深，还没有任何抽出插入的缓冲，只是一个劲儿地往里操。

“啊啊啊！徐仁宇！要穿了…呜…要被你操穿了！呜啊！”陆东植大幅度地晃动这双腿妄想从直挺的性器上逃脱，却只是给自己带来了更多的折磨。

肉棒不仅操得深，还操开了他深处没有被开发过得肠壁。

陆东植失了神，无意识地仰着头，眼前的一切事物都成了大大小小的光圈，舌面上透明的唾液顺着舌头的轮廓滴落到小腹上。

“哈…哈啊…哈啊…”

“趴好。”

陆东植在混沌中跪在一个物体前，没有多余的力气的他只能顺着徐仁宇的动作，软趴趴地撑住一个物体，乳尖擦过冰凉的滑面，冰凉的感觉令他找回些意识。双目聚焦，眼前赫然是被操得不成样的自己。

青紫的淤痕，结痂的伤口，左胸乳周的伤口红的扎眼。

陆东植说什么也想不到徐仁宇竟然要对着镜子操他，巨大的羞耻感和自我厌弃潮水般淹没了他，眼泪流了一脸，“不要在这里…徐仁宇！讨厌…我讨厌你！呜嗯！”

徐仁宇同样跪在他的身后，耳垂的伤口周边是一圈血痂，肩膀上他的齿痕清晰可见，把住他的胯骨像是装了什么马达一样毫不留情地抽插，每次都很有技巧地撞上他的前列腺。

“徐仁宇…！哈啊！徐仁宇！”

陆东植看到镜子中的自己哭的满脸花，尽情呻吟着，身体都透出红来。

徐仁宇钳住他的下巴让他好好看着镜子中淫靡的自己，“东植xi，爽吗？”

陆东植迷离地眯起双眼，穴口猛地一缩，死死咬住粗大的肉棒，好像眼前的一切都是在梦里，脑袋里混沌的搅成一团，“爽…啊哼！太深了…呜嗯！”

“东植xi，看清楚在操你的是谁，搞清楚你属于谁。”

明明每个字儿他都认识，但是在他脑袋里却这么也组不成一句话，他只能胡乱地点头，哼哼唧唧地呻吟。

好像他的答案让徐仁宇满意了，徐仁宇突然拔出了还没射精的肉棒，就在陆东植软软地趴在地板上以为终于结束了的时候，一阵天旋地转，肉棒又狠狠捅进肉穴里，狠狠冲撞他的肉壁，前列腺都要被顶得陷下去。

“啊啊啊！”陆东植的双臂颤颤地环住徐仁宇的胸，双腿紧紧环住徐仁宇的腰，不太长的指甲在徐仁宇宽厚的后背上留下道道分明的血痕。

后穴剧烈地收缩，死死咬住穴内的肉棒，穴肉吸吮般裹住将要喷发的阴茎。

徐仁宇咬住眼前小麦色的肌肤，肉棒终于喷出分量十足的精液。

“哈…哈…”

陆东植本能地瑟缩着，感受到徐仁宇精液一下下冲刷在他的内壁上，肉棒一抖，射出颜色淡了不少的精液。

这场漫长的性事终于结束了。

陆东植满身伤痕地瘫在徐仁宇的床上，暂时无法闭合的肉穴中缓缓流出徐仁宇的精液，在穴口处汇成一摊，连动一根手指的力气都被做爱这件事耗没了，身体能量的消耗使他眼皮沉重，只想睡过去。

“再也不…不了…”

陆东植无意识地小声嘟囔，“再也不想操…徐仁宇了…”

说完两眼一闭，直接昏睡过去了。

徐仁宇只觉得眼前的人可爱的好笑。他看着被肉穴吐出的精液，突然想到陆东植说过的话。

发现其中有一句简直就是真理。

东植xi，你说的没错，每次你都会被我操得死去活来。

小番外:

第二天陆东植捂着屁股蛋子去上厕所的时候，都想咬碎自己的牙齿，“徐仁宇！君子报仇！十年不晚！我一定得在上面！”

而办公室里的人们过了几天突然意识到一件事儿，为什么陆代理和徐理事脖子那儿贴了那么多创口贴？


End file.
